Power and data may be provided from one electronic device to another over cables that may include one or more wires, fiber optic cables, or other conductors. Connector inserts may be located at each end of these cables and may be inserted into connector receptacles in the communicating or power transferring electronic devices.
These connector receptacles may typically be included on a device such that a user may make connections among devices to share power, data, or both. Some connector receptacles may be included for other reasons. For example, a test connector receptacle may be included on a device to allow access for test, debug, repair, programming, or other reasons.
Users might not typically connect to these test connector receptacles during normal operation. But under some circumstances, users may inadvertently attempt to access a device using one of these test connector receptacles. For example, users may not realize that it is a test connector receptacle and is not intended for their use. Other users may attempt to perform do-it-yourself repairs to the device housing the test connector receptacle. Others may simply make an inadvertent connection while trying to operate their device in a normal or prescribed manner.
These inadvertent connection attempts may take various forms. A test connector receptacle may be a conventional connector receptacle and a user may insert a corresponding connector insert. Other test connector receptacles may be close in shape or form to a conventional connector and this may lead a user to attempt to form a connection using a (nearly) corresponding connector insert.
Unfortunately, inadvertent connection attempts may result in actual connections that may damage the test connector receptacle, associated circuitry, or both. This may lead to an inability to perform test, debug, repair, programming or other operations on an electronic device. In a worst-case, it may remove a functionality from the device or render the electronic device inoperable. Accordingly, it may be desirable to reduce the possibility of these inadvertent connections.
Thus, what is needed are connector receptacles that may be arranged to avoid inadvertent connections.